


The Only One I Want

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!Antonio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Lovino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I may add a second chapter here but for now it’s stand alone
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	The Only One I Want

Normal POV  
It was the middle of the day on hot Sunday. A man was working in his garden in the crisp morning air. The sun up and shining down. He was able to spend more time working on his garden on the weekends and especially Sunday since his parents usually called and sometimes visited him.

Don't get him wrong he loved his parents, but they always pestered the young Alpha male for him to look for a mate.

He was 24, and still didn't have a mate which wasn't unusual as not all people had mates, but his parents were worried he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. They always asked about when he was going to find one or showing him some pretty Omega men and women. Some pictures came with descriptions about how they acted and there hobbies. All the Omegas though weren't his type.

The Omegas they showed him all looked petite and submissive and not that he didn't think they were attractive, he just wasn't interested in a submissive mate. He personally loves a challenge and wants a mate with a fire in them. He doesn't want a mate that will do anything for him just because he wants them too.

And he's also not interested in the Omegas they showed him because he already has his sights set on someone.

Someone who he's known since middle school.

The Omega he's talking about happens to be called Lovino Vargas.

He's never made a move to gain his affections only because he's afraid that if he knew about his affections for him he'd push him away. And he wasn't about to lose him.

But he might not have to be the one to make the first move.

Antonio POV.  
I walked on inside after finishing up in my garden. I finished up earlier than usual because I have plans with my little Lovi today! He's also the one to who suggested us going to the movies today!

After taking a quick shower, putting some clean clothes on, and fixing up my hair, I went out to my car and went to pick up mi tomatito. His place was just a few blocks away.

As I reached his place he was already outside waiting. And he even greeted me first this time. He was being nicer as well which I found odd, but it wasn't unwelcome. He's been like this for a couple weeks now, but sometimes he acts how he normally does.

When we got to the theater, bought out tickets and went to our movie of choice, when we sat down he leaned a little closer to me, even started to cuddle me a little bit during the middle and his face was red as well.

Once the movie was finished, we went and found a restaurant to eat in. A small one, that we haven't been too often, which had a nice variety of choices.

After ordering we chatted for a little bit, but the thing was Lovino didn't flirt with and of the waiters or waitresses that came by our table he seemed only focused on me which confused me quiet a bit.

"Hey Lovi?" I asked. He looked at me with a questioning gaze before replying. "What?"

"You've been very odd today... extra nice and affectionate... and I've been wondering why you've been acting like this."

His eyes widened a little while his face turned a red hue. He liked down and mumbled a response, but I couldn't hear him.

Tilting my head and looking at him curiously I asked what he said. "I-I saw some magazines and pictures that y-your parents gave y-ou... with all those Omegas..." he answered in a nervous tone. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. His eyes narrows in a glare, but it didn't quite have its usual heat in them.

"D-damnit I thought that... if I acted like the Omegas in those pictures... nice and more affectionate... then maybe you'd love an Omega like me..."

Normal POV  
Both men turned red at those words Lovino from shame and embarrassment, but Antonio's was just from hearing something's he's been wanting to hear for so long.

His Lovino... the feisty, Omega that took no shit from anyone even if they were an Alpha.

Loved him?

He stood up after leaving the payment for their food, took Lovino's hand and pulled him along as he hurried out of the restaurant. He was practically running with Lovino cursing behind him telling him to let go when he snapped and dragged him into an alley way.

Out of sight he pushed Lovino roughly against the wall. Lovino groaned and was about to ask what the fuck he was doing when suddenly lips were smashed against his. It took a moment for him to realize what happened before he eagerly responded to the kiss.

Both kissed each other like they would never again. Rough bites and nips on lips drew out moans of pleasure from Lovino. Eventually all good things must come to an end. They broke apart panting both red faced with have lidded eyes.

"So I'm guessing that means you love me ass well, bastard?"

Grinning, Antonio led them back to his car and drove them towards his house. Once inside they resumed where they had left off.

Once again kissed each other, heated and sloppier this time though, and Lovino was once again backed into a wall.

Pulling away once again, they both stared at each other, eyes full of love, lust and desire.

Lovino then said what they both we're thinking.

"Bedroom now."

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a second chapter here but for now it’s stand alone


End file.
